


together.

by stxvetony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: "how are you guys planning on beating that?""together."ora one-shot delving into the endgame trailer scene between steve and tony





	together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tyla for the quotes inspiration towards the end <3

Tony watched Steve come closer to him, his heart clenching and unclenching on itself, the hurt, the sadness, the _betrayal_ between the two of them. There was so much that happened between the two of them, so much they could never think to fix, never would be _able_ to fix. But when he looked into Steve’s eyes, all he saw was sadness, his eyes as expressive as ever, and Tony crumbled among the disarray among them.

“Do you trust me?” He attempted to whisper, but found that no sounds could be dislodged from his throat, the words, the simple magnitude of these words, the opportunities for rejection, all the answers that could be spewed from beyond, left for so much imagination, too much imagination for Tony who was already breaking, already pieces of glass lodged in his heart left over from Siberia.

He tried again. “Do you trust me?” This time, the words came out, and Tony watched Steve again, his fear of rejection, that perhaps this reunion with Steve was all fake, something that he dreamt up again and again. He would wake up, and everything would be pack in pieces, a never ending cycle of a nightmare he was to never wake up from. Or perhaps, Steve would say no, that after Civil War, after every single fucking thing that happened between them, working together was to be hard, talking to each other, trusting each other to be considered impossible, not even a chance to be taken.

When no answer came, although perhaps it was only empty for a few seconds, Tony swallowed, his body betraying him as he nodded slightly, in the hope that Steve would say yes, that after everything that happened, even if they couldn’t resolve the past, they could look into the future together.

“I do.” Steve nodded, his hands shaking slightly too, and Tony took comfort in the fact that he wasn’t the only one breaking on the inside. Because Tony and Steve had too much to work through, could never work together, but trust, the inherent trust that the other person would save others, could protect the world, that never faded.

Their hands met in the middle, touching slightly, until all at once, and to the two of them, to Steve and Tony, the contact was so much more than a handshake, a silent agreement in peace, but more than that, it was decision to look towards the future, towards protecting this world with everything they had.

Together.

_“How are you guys planning on beating that?”_

_“Together.”_

And he said that they would lose, and Steve said that they would do that together too. But in the end, with the two of them facing towards the future, Tony knew, that they would walk in together, ready to face the world like they had been forever, but in the end, in the end it would be different. Because in the losses of the battlefield, in the race against time, someone would lose, perhaps not the war, not the battle, but lose themselves, their humanity among others.

And they would be alone. When Steve and Tony said together we’ll lose, what would happen if only one walked out instead?

Alone.

_“We’ll lose.”_

_“Then we’ll do that together_ to _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/)   
>  [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/stxvetxny)


End file.
